mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Rain/Gallery
Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 MK3U-10 Rain.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Rain.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite RainUMKArcade.png|Cameo in the Arcade attract mode Rain_battle.jpg|Rain in Select Screen Rain01.jpg|Rain wins Mortal Kombat Trilogy RainMK.jpg|Official Concept Art by John Tobias MKT_rain.gif|Rain's selection icon Trilogy_Rain.gif|Rain's Versus Rain MKTbio.jpg|Bio Rain1.png|Rain during gameplay Rainmktend1.png|Ending part 1 Rainmktend2.png|Ending part 2 Rainmktend3.png|Ending part 3 Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Rain009_MKD_KonquestModus.jpg|Rain in Konquest Mode, with his UMK3 costume LOAD OW FACEOFF 00.png Rain009 MKD KonquestModus1.jpg Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Rainrenderbywildboyz.png|Rain's Render Rain_versus.png|Rain's Armageddon Versus Rainmkarmageddon.gif|Rain's early Fighting Style in Armageddon Bscap0024.jpg|Rain's weapon concept Bscap0025.jpg|Alternate sword concept Taven_vs_Rain.PNG|Rain confronts Taven Rain's Mask.png|Rain's Mask RainMaskRelic.jpg|Rain's Mask, as seen in Armageddon's Konquest Mode rainvsSheeva.jpg|Rain vs. Sheeva Armageddon_Poster_Rain.jpg|Rain from the multi-fighter image Rain biokard.PNG|Rain's Bio Kard Image7Rain.jpg|Rain's Costume Image8Rain.jpg|Rain's Alternate Costume Kai vs rain.png|Kai vs. Rain in Goro's Lair Mortal Kombat (2011) RainMK9a.png|Rain's Silhouette in MK 2011 Rain render mk2011.png|Rain's Render Home dlc li rain.jpg|Promotional image Rain-proximo-dlc-mortal-kombat 1 798674.jpg|Release date image Background rain.jpg|Moveset sneak peek Rain wall.jpg|Rain preview image Rainiconmk9.png|Rain's Select Screen Photo Headrainmk9.png|Rain's Health Bar Cutout rainladder1 (1).png|Rain's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2rain.png|Rain's Arcade Ladder Versus RainMK9VS.jpg|Rain's Versus Nekropolis_Rain.png|Rain in Nekropolis rain victory.jpg|Rain's Win Pose Rain xray1.PNG|Rain's X-Ray, Part 1 Rain xray2.PNG|Rain's X-Ray, Part 2 rain1.jpg|Rain's Bubble Burst Fatality rain2.png|Rain's Bubble Burst Fatality Rain fatality1.PNG|Rain's Bubble Burst Fatality Rain fatality2.PNG|Rain's Does it Sting Fatality 906956498f4fe5ce807fb5168d86bd91_10.nphd.jpg|Rain incoming Rain_concept7.jpg|Rain ending artwork rain_baby.jpg|Taken in by the resistance rain_arrogance.jpg|Training with his fellows rain_greatwarrior_ER.jpg|Victorious but arrogant RainDenied.png|Denied his own command rain_exiled_ER.jpg|Turning on the resistance rain_shaokahn.jpg|Pledging service to Shao Kahn Rain_concept3.jpg|Final concept art Rain_concept1.jpg|Costume concepts 1 Rain_concept4.jpg|Costume concepts 2 Rain_concept2.jpg|Back concept art Rain_concept5.jpg|Concept art with distinct arms Raina.png|Rain in The Cathedral rain MK9 ending1.PNG|Rain learns his identity Rain_concept6.jpg|Rain's forces storm Earthrealm Rain's reign of terror.png|Rain with his forces Image31Rain.jpg|Rain's model in the Nekropolis MK Vita MK_VITA_RAIN_MK3.png|''UMK3'' Rain Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2016-01-07-19-53-22 (2).png|Rain, standing alongside Goro before the Red Dragon. Screenshot_2016-01-07-19-53-28 (2).png|Rain and Goro waiting for Kotal Kahn. Rain's Power.jpg|Rain using his powers to block out the sun. Rain burned.jpg|Rain burned alive by Kotal Kahn. Screenshot 2015-05-24-10-25-09 (1).jpg|Burned but alive. Mortal Kombat X rain-conceptart-mkx.png|Rain's concept art. Rain_2_png.png|Rain's Mortal Kombat X render Rainmk10-1-jpg..jpg|Rain advises Mileena Rain MKX 2.png|Rain with Mileena. Rain MKX.png|Rain levitating Kotal Kahn with his Hydro Bubble. 2015-04-14_00017.jpg|Rain traps Kotal Kahn Rain MKX 3.png|Rain prepares for kombat 2015-04-14_00022.jpg|Rain fighting Kotal Kahn 2015-04-14_00023.jpg|Rain defeated by Kotal Kahn 2015-04-14_00025.jpg|Rain as he is about to be killed by Erron Black rain 1.png rain 2.png rain 3.png Rain 4.png|Rain attacked D'Vorah rain 5.png rain 6.png rain 7.png Dvorah 9.png|Rain after being defeated by D'Vorah Bgnd tanya.png Bgnd 363.png Mkxrain&blaze.png|Rain vs. Blaze in the Pit X. Rbmkxx.png Rbmkx.png RainAssist.png 080.png Mortal Kombat X (Mobile game) brmkx.png|Rain vs. Blaze (although appearing as a darker orange palette swap of Scorpion from UMK3 engulfed in fire) in the Pit X. Mortal Kombat 11 Rainblazemk11.png|Rain vs. Blaze Rainmk11.png|Rain occasionally falls to his death in the Pit. Screenshot (44).png|Rain being used as one of Shang Tsung's move variations in MK11. RainAssist0.png Live Action MKARain.png|Rain in MKA movie. Rain_in_MK_Annihilation..jpg|Tyrone Wiggins as Rain in Annihilation Mkconquest_rain.jpg|Percy Brown as Rain in Mortal Kombat: Conquest MKC-Rain.jpg|Rain's Mortal Kombat: Conquest Wallpaper MKCRainpic009.jpg|Rain's lightning attack in MK Conquest MKCRainpic040.jpg Cartoons Unmasked-rain.jpg Rain_vs._Kitana.jpg Unmasked Prince Rain.jpg Prince_Rain_&_Princess_Kitana.jpg Toys MK9 Rain loose figure,jpg.jpg Other Media File:Picture_14.png|Fukua with Rain's color palette. Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries